Digital Life
by Kentaro Kamikaze
Summary: Life was hell for Naruto. But when one change comes to his life everything is different... and Naruto can tell it's for the good too. So join Naruto, his partner, and I, the Narrator, on this new life. The Digital Life! Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Digimon.

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"**Deity/Alternate Being/Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 1

*Thump* *Thump*

In a clearing a boy named Naruto was breathing heavily. "HA! Now that I have the scroll, learning the jutsu's will be a piece of cake!"

Yes ladies and gentlemen. We are here today with Naruto Uzumaki and the stolen Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing. Now Naruto has failed his Ninja Examination Test, or simply the test that allows you to have the REAL chance to become genin… okay maybe not so simple, but whatever. Now in one universe Naruto learns one jutsu, not fully mind you, beats up Mizuki, the dude who told Naruto that stealing the scroll was a make up test, and lives happily ever after with Demons, Akatsuki, Ramen, and his dream of becoming Hokage.

…

Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately that's not this universe.

Naruto looked down at the scroll and rolled it out… and then abruptly sweat dropped. "EH! How the hell am I supposed to learn all this! After all it is the quickest way to becoming Hokage!", Naruto said. Now Naruto had a good reason for yelling, although the Hokage thing was getting annoying. (For any *Naruto's SOOOOOOO gonna be HOKAGE!!!!! Fans* … Leave the premises… NOW!!! Because I will be Hokage-Position Bashing. Not Sarutobi of course, he rocks. Just the position.)

So after a few minutes of brainstorming and getting nothing he was ready to just find a good jutsu and settle with that. Well at least until he got something called common sense and thought, _"Wait a minute Dattebayo! _(Just so you know, that word is leaving soon…)_ What if I just COPY it all!"_, and with that Naruto began to copy the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing. Near the end he saw some weird techniques, but copy them down the same. I mean come on! Who would name their jutsu's, Rasengan, or Hiraishin, or, most of all, Shiki Fuuin!? Wait a minute you mean… and the… but-! Well damn, Naruto's gonna have a lot to learn.

Anyway, so after Naruto copied down the techniques, (Without reading the descriptions???) he started on the first technique. Yep people that's right! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! But unlike in the other universe Naruto actually read the description! (OMG!!!)

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

_The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, also known as the Shadow Clone Jutsu, allows the user to create semi-solid clones of him/herself. The Kage Bunshin itself is only semi-solid because while having the ability to interact with other beings, one hit and its gone. For it too be able to take more than one hit you would have to pact a lot of condensed chakra within the bunshin. For completely solid clones, look up the Blood Bunshin no Jutsu._

_***Warning also note that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, and only the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu will send back received information of what was learned during its "life". However this can cause EXTREME brain damage! You have been warned._

_Seals_

_Modified Ram_

What a nice explanation I ripped out of my ass… err, you didn't hear that. Anyways, back to Naruto. Yeah do you think Naruto actually read the explanation… well he did. Or at least until the info part… and yep that means he completely missed the brain damage part… well that's what he has Kyuubi for… right? (If you don't know who Kyuubi is… I don't know… go Google him or something.)

So after Naruto finally completed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (And no I'm not going to waste hours of Naruto's time going threw the training, later yes, now… no.) he decided he wanted to learn one more technique before Mizuki got here. So Naruto went to the very back of the Scroll and looked for a technique. He found one with… no name? Oh well, no pain, no gain, right?

So Naruto practiced and practiced and practiced but couldn't learn it. He had exhausted most of his reserves by the time Mizuki got there. But when he did…

Well Iruka had caught up first.

"Well sensei, looks like I finally caught you!", Naruto said, grinning.

"Naruto, you BAKA!!! I'm the one who caught you!", Iruka said.

Naruto smirked, adjusted his goggles, and held up the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing proudly.

"And what were you thinking, stealing the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing!? YOU BAKA!!!"

"Well Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei told that if I got the scroll and learned one jutsu, I'd pass the Genin Exams! ( …Ninja Examination Test… )", Naruto yelled brightly.

"Wha… what???", Iruka stumbled through the words, very confused.

"YEAH!!! So Sensei I pass right!", Naruto pouted.

Just as Iruka was about to check for genjutsu, he yelled ,"DOWN!!!", and tackled Naruto to the ground and having several kunai's and shuriken pin him to the nearby house.

"Naruto! RUN!!!", Iruka shouted.

Now please note that at this moment Naruto thought he was about to finally become a Genin, a Ninja! But alas it was not to be and he was very confused.

"Wha…what???", Now it was Naruto's turn to stumble through his words.

"Ahhh… so I see the demon decided to be of _some_ help and bring the scroll.", Mizuki sneered.

Mizuki then smirked. "Ahhh… right he doesn't even know, does he?", Mizuki spoke harshly.

"Kno… know what?", Naruto spoke hesitantly.

"That 12 years ago when the Kyuubi attacked, that a law was made. One that involved you, along with a secret."

"A… secret?", Naruto replied.

"Yes… the secret that holds your origins.", Mizuki grinned evilly, "the S-Class secret that-"

"MIZUKI!!! NO!!! DON'T TELL HIM!!!", Iruka cried out.

"-tells that you are really-"

"NO MIZUKI!!!!!!!!!!"

"-THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Mizuki yelled.

"Now, Kyuubi… DIE!!!", Mizuki screamed, jumping towards Naruto with a Fuuma Shuriken in hand.

Naruto had paled when Mizuki had exclaimed that he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now he was leaning forward with his head in his hands.

"_Am I really the Kyuubi no Kitsune? The demon that killed hundreds- no thousands!? The adults, the other kids, the shinobi… they've always glared at my, treated me like trash. And I've never done anything. And my birthday I was always beaten by them- Wait October 10th__… the day of the Kyuubi attack…"_, Naruto's thoughts were spiraling down- becoming worse and worse. First his life, then his education, and now even his thoughts were becoming a hell.

That was when Naruto heard Mizuki.

Mizuki leaped at Naruto and brought back his shuriken and plunged it forward…

*Slash!* *Splash*

Iruka lied in the middle of Naruto and Mizuki, saving Naruto from the shuriken, but dooming himself.

"Wha… what???", Naruto said in shock.

"Naru- *Cough* - Naruto… you aren't- *Cough Cough* -no you've never been the Kyuubi, it was merely sealed insi- *Cough Cough* -inside of you. Naruto I've always believed in you. *Cough Cough* Naruto… live on… and always… remember… your dreams…", And with that, Iruka breathed his last breath and fell dead.

Naruto fell backwards, numb and lowered his head while Mizuki laughed like Orochimaru. (*Shiver* Now aren't you glad there will be no ninja world after this Chapter. I mean Orochimaru… he's - or she (No one knows.) is just… uggghhhhhhh.)

Mizuki spoke between laughs, "That BAKA! Thinking he could stop me! And where has that gotten him now! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto's eyes were shut tight, while thinking, _"Mizuki… you- you bastard. I'm- I'm-I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!!"_

Naruto's eyes snapped open to a bloody red. They locked onto Mizuki, who hadn't noticed. "_**Youuu… Mizuki."**_

Mizuki's eyes snapped open in fear hearing the voice, and when he saw who it had come from, he was speechless

"**...** _**Die …"**_

"No… NO! This was supposed to be easy! You were supposed to be dead!", Mizuki stuttered in fear.

…

Naruto just snarled before jumping forward, putting his hands together, yelling, _**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!"**_, having the clones hold before landing and then starting the hand-seals for the unknown jutsu. He didn't know what would happen to him but he DID know it would kill Mizuki. As he finished, with Mizuki watching fearfully, barely struggling to get free, he yelled, pulling all of his chakra and blasting it into the jutsu.

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_, Naruto screamed with exertion.

With its use, Mizuki was brutally ripped apart and in his place was a black hole which pulled in the unconscious Naruto and the original Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing to a different dimension, leaving the copy that didn't have the precious artifacts, that Naruto conveniently missed, and the ninja world with only 8 jinchuuriki… and only 8 bijuu.

* * *

Author's Note: So yeah… much better then my others, eh… well just so you know I'm not abandoning this story. Well not anytime soon at least… so anyway wait for the next Chapter… Review… and hopefully it will come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Digimon.

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"**Deity/Alternate Being/Demon/God"**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

*THUD!*

Naruto was woken abruptly when he hit the ground. Wait, what ground. The last thing he remembered was using a jutsu on Mizuki, and then… hmmm, his memory was blank.

"Arrggggggg…", Naruto groaned. He felt terrible. What had happened, he thought again. With extreme effort, he managed to open his eyes. However what he saw couldn't be related to Konoha in anyway. Instead what he saw was a… world? Yes world was the correct word for it. Anyway, he saw a world that had multiple pink beams coming from it. He managed to turn his head to the left and rest it on the ground. What he saw was the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing and behind it…a desert. A Fuckin' DESERT!!! What did that mean? That he was in Wind Country? Huh… not good.

Wait… the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing? It was the real thing, not his copy. Then what _had_ happened to his copy?

Well that didn't matter right now anyway. What did matter on the other hand, was where the hell he was. _"Hmmm, well better get up first to get a better view", _he thought. And not once did Naruto notice thing his thinking process was much, much, MUCH better. (Kyuubi's a-that-a-way *Points to Naruto's Stomach*)

However, Naruto _did_ notice something when he could finally stand up. And that was that… he was taller. Just about as tall as Sasuke-teme in fact. How unbelievably odd… (It was Kyuubi… I just know it!) When Naruto looked down from his unstable position (Remember he's taller now so his balance is off.) He saw the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing completely unrolled along with the technique that had been nameless… oh, wait… oops.

_Inter-Dimensional-Teleportation no Jutsu_

_Not much is known about this jutsu, except for the fact that it requires a sacrifice, to create the black hole, a hell lot of chakra, and a Fuckin' load of determination. This jutsu can take you to a different dimension, and is an extremely good technique for escaping… or it would be had you been able to get back to the same dimension you came from._

_***Warning note that by using this jutsu you only get a one-way trip. There's no going back. You have been warned._

Once again, an explanation, and jutsu, being ripped from my ass. Anyway so after Naruto had read the description he had paled. For 1. He now remembered that he had used Mizuki for the sacrifice and 2. He couldn't get back, which meant he would never become Hokage!

Before Naruto could go into an extreme bout of depression, he noticed that he felt much stronger and that his hair had grown out and… bleached? Yep, he had white hair.

His clothes were in terrible shape. Lying on the ground a few feet away from where he had landed, were his bright orange "KILL MEEEEEEE!!!" jacket, black shirt, and shoes, all of which had been ruined. Hell, the only thing he still had was his under and original pants. Even then, his pants had been ripped open about shin level, leaving him with shorts.

He could only sign and hope this was a dream.

Looking down, he saw there was a backpack. Puzzled he looked into it and found several books and a small filled out piece of paper. Reading the paper, he found out that the things that gave him this stuff were called digi-gnomes. Looking into the bag he found the books: _History Of Adventure and 02,_(Hehe, it will ALL make sense in due time.) _Digimon and Their Natures,_ _Digimon And Partners,_ and _The Digital World And You_.

Although Naruto looked at these books with a twitching eye, he gave a sigh, pulled out _The Digital World And You_ and sat down against a rock he had noticed earlier and started reading.

Eventually though he had become enraptured in the book and was reluctant to pull away from it after he finished. Next he grabbed _Digimon and Their Natures_ and started to read away again.

Naruto had spent about 2 and ½ hours reading the books. However he didn't want to be lost here, dream or not. So, being silent, he picked up _The Digital World And You_ again and started alternating between the two books until he had practically memorized them.

However he had thought the wrong thing at the wrong moment. _"*Yawn.* Man I wonder when I'm going to be able to eat. I haven't ate in like-"_, At hat moment his stomach rumbled and he remembered that you only got hungry when you wanted too. After you felt the hunger setting in on the other hand…

Digimon were resting peacefully all around the Digital World, that is until…

"_**DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

…

Oh yeah, I went there.

Anyway let's back on track. So Naruto was starving himself with only 1. A few books and, 2. A never-ending barren desert. Hehe, doesn't look to promising for Naruto does it?

So here Naruto thinking of what to do when he decided to make a plan.(OMG!) Unfortunately all his plan consisted of was walking until he found a place to eat. Great plan, eh?

So, again with a sigh, he put everything into the bag, which was black, and started on his journey to the land unknown.

…

Riiight. So now that Naruto may actually be getting somewhere, we may continue along with the story.

As Naruto walked, he felt himself getting hungrier and hungrier, and started to feel his strength sapping. But he continued on knowing that he had to, or else face death.

Naruto started coughing. "What the… hell?, He spoke weakly, checking his hand for spit. But spit was not what he found. Instead he found… blood.

Naruto fell to the ground, and as he fell, the Forbidden Scroll Of Sealing unraveled once again. What had settled peacefully was,

_*****Warning the __Inter-Dimensional-Teleportation no Jutsu__ has not been used in decades, and has been placed in this scroll because for every use, the tracker seal placed on the user's person, has shown death within 5 hours._

_Death Likeliness: Certain_

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Yes I know short, but I've never made a cliffhanger, so I decided, "Hmmm, what's the best thing to put here?", and I decided on what I had put.

What will happen to Naruto? Which Digimon Season is he in? And when will his partner show himself?

Find out next time on… "Digital Life"!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Digimon.

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"**Deity/Alternate Being/Demon/God"**

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

Naruto groaned as he struggled up, only to fall back into the water and steel… wait, water and steel? Wasn't he just in a desert? Odd…

Naruto opened up his eyes to a… sewer. A sewer. How unoriginal to be placed in a sewer. With another sigh, Naruto struggled up and pushed up to lean on a wall. At least now he was upright. As he looked around, he saw dozens of paths, although one felt like it was trying to attract him towards it.

So, with effort, he managed to get enough strength to stand up without support, and started to make his way through the sewer, using that attraction as a guide.

He stopped in front of a double-sided doorway. The attraction was strongest here so that meant that whatever was causing was probably in here… he shivered. It felt strong so he had no doubts it would be strong. Very strong.

"_What the hell am I thinking!?"_, Naruto thought, _"If its that strong, it would have come to me, instead of relying on a whim!"_

Famous Last Words…

As Naruto pushed open the door, two gigantic blood red eyes blasted open… not that Naruto saw.

The only thing Naruto actually saw, was Mr. Floor… yeah. Why you may ask? Well lets look at our surroundings, shall we?

Let's see… chamber… water… big cage… piece of paper on cage… I think that's it. Oh wait! I forgot the Demon Lord in the cage emitting an entire hell's worth of killer intent… oh well.

As Naruto struggled to get up, the Kyuubi looked on with curiosity. After all, the kid _may _be useless right now, but with that scroll he could become a vessel worth… something.

Wondering why the child was struggling, the giant kitsune completely forgot about his killer intent. After all he _is _with every single moment of each _**very**_ slow day.

Naruto eventually got up and looked at the… chamber… water… big cage… piece of paper on cage… and thought, _"Man, there's not a lot h-?!", _only to the… oh I don't know, maybe… 150? Foot tall kitsune looming over… well pretty much everything.

"_Man, how did I miss that!"_, Naruto thought, sweat dropping.

Then realization hit him. Paling he said, "Your… you're the KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!?!?!?!?!", he said in freight and disbelief.

Grinning maliciously, the not-so-divine being said, **"Of course… who else?"**

Time stood still with the two staring at each other… that is until the sewer started to rumble. Caught off-guard, Naruto barely managed to keep his balance, in which after he looked at the Kyuubi.

"**Don't worry boy… we'll be seeing each other **_**quite**_** soon…"**, and with another grin, Naruto's vision went white.

Waking up, Naruto quickly sat up, gasping not only in freight, but also for just plain air. Soon however, he found that was not a good idea, and started coughing out a fuckin' _**LOAD**_ of blood. Eventually he fell into a… Ahem… peaceful sleep.

Yeah… that DOES mean no Kyuubi. He's NOT a masochist.

Observing quietly was a digimon… soon that digimon hefted the human on its shoulder and started walking back to its make-shift camp… after all… he couldn't turn away a chance at eternal power… or so the rumors say…

________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Yeah… shorter then even my usual, but I've been really busy, and I thought that those very, very, very few people who actually read this fic would appreciate it.

So… what can I say except…

See you next time on… "Digital Life"!

Ja Ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Digimon.

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"**Deity/Alternate Being/Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 4

The wind rustled… the earth shifted… and a boy's eyes snapped awake.

"Uhhhhgggggggg… wha… what happened?", Naruto questioned as he sat up, not expecting a response.

"Hn… you fell unconscious after coughing up quite a lot of blood… why?"

Naruto quickly gained his senses and looked to where the voice had originated. What he saw was confusing. Just by looking at it, he could tell it was one of those digimon, but it didn't look like _**anything**_ from the book.

The creature itself looked like a wolf. It had a fur-like armor covering it's body, however so of that was covered with much more secure armor. It's fur was a midnight black and the armor was a pitch black, tipped bloody red. It's eyes copied the tipped armor, bloody red.

"You should know… staring is impolite.", the black wolf said.

Naruto jerked. He hadn't realized he had been staring so intently.

"Sorry."

The being snorted, "Yeah, yeah… whatever. Anyway, my names BlackStrabimon, call me Strabimon though, it's less of a mouthful. You?", the apparent Strabimon questioned.

Blinking, Naruto automatically responded, "Naruto."

Strabimon chuckled, "Nice name, Maelstorm. Or is it Fishcake?", he mocked.

With narrowed eyes, Naruto said, or rather questioned, "Where the hell are we anyway? Last I saw, I was in the middle of a desert."

It was true. Last we saw our "hero" he was in the middle of the "desert"… but now he was in the middle of a village. Clearly he couldn't see beyond, or else he would have saw the desert on the other side.

"Oh, you're insulting me after I saved you… whatever. Anyway we're in the Gotsumon Village. The Gotsumon nursed you back to heath after I brought you here… why?", despite the image he gave, Strabimon seemed to be very curious about him… oh that's right! Humans rarely showed up in the Digital World. How could he forget?!

An alarm sounded off, blasting through the village right after. What could give a loud enough sound to be able to be heard throughout the whole village, Naruto didn't want to know.

"The alarm! Shit. Looks like our little bonding session will have to wait. Someone's attacking the village. Stay here human, entertain yourself with your scroll or something. Don't come out though… you'll just die."

Although it was obvious Strabimon was telling the truth, Naruto couldn't help but find it an insult to his personal skills. Clearly, the dangers of some digimon didn't get through his head.

"But-!"

"But nothing human! I want you alive after this, so just shut your damn mouth!", Strabimon snarled.

After saying that, Strabimon turned and started running towards what seemed to be ether the entrance or exit. Clearly, the stubbornness of Naruto didn't get through his head.

Naruto grinned and felt for his ninja pouch(?). Nothing. What?! Where was it?! Wait… oh god no… he dropped it before he… before he… disposed of Mizuki.

What was he going to do now? He was going to be a weakling in the eyes of the Gotsumon and Strabimon. He couldn't repay his dept…

"AHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!"

Naruto got up quickly, before falling down in pain. But why…

"Yes!", Naruto screamed in joy. There was one kunai stuck in his leg! But…

"Kyuubi, after I pull this out, you better heal it!", he whispered.

He thought he heard a deep rumbling laughter, but he ignored it.

Looking down at the kunai, he grasped it, closed his eyes, and ripped it out, waiting for the pain.

But nothing came. When he opened his eyes, there wasn't even a mark! Grinning in success and thanking Kyuubi mentally, he shifted the kunai into a more secure position and started to run towards where he had seen Strabimon go.

This time… he wouldn't be useless. There was no time to be useless.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes… I'm alive… enjoy…

No questions this time… sorry.

Want to know what will happen to Naruto in the battle… Then tune in next time on… "Digital Life"!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Or Digimon.

"Talking/Techniques"

"_Thinking/Written Words"_

"**Deity/Alternate Being/Demon/God"**

* * *

Chapter 5

Run… run… he needed to run.

He could feel his human instincts giving off the warning of danger. And it was originating from the way Strabimon was heading… not good.

He clutched his kunai, holding it closely and tightly. He would win… no questions.

But really what could he do to something that had scared Strabimon? After all, his taijutsu was horrible, and his genjutsu was even worse… and with his bad control, the only practical jutsu he could perform was the "Kage Bushin No Jutsu"… but that was it…

Whatever! After all, when was the last time he lost against odds? Well… there was Iruka-

…

Best not to think about that…

Hmmm… the entrance was starting to appear and-

*Yawnnnnnnnnnnn~* *Sigh* Yo… what up? Long time no see… what? You don't remember me? It's me, the famous Narrator of course!!! Anyways, I'm just going to backtrack for a second… I was taking a nap, sooooooo… yeah. Mm, hm. Okay… yeah, I'm starting to get the feel for this. Okayyyyyyyy~ I think I'm back on track now. So, where were we… ohhhhhhhhh. Damn, sorry. Looks like your at the climax of this part of "Digital Life"… sooooooo… yeah, I'll be leaving now.

So the entrance is starting to appear. Yeah.

The wind raced across his face, not that he paid it any attention. He had to go help… and fast! He didn't really know why, but he had this feeling of dread slithering through his body… and Naruto did not like it one bit.

His eyes widened as he reached the entrance. It was blocked off! The cliffs around it had been knocked down, and now the entrance was covered.

He was about to look for a different way through, before he almost hit himself in stupidity. He was a Shinobi! He could easily just channel chakra to his legs and jump over!

Sighing, Naruto did that and jumped, grasping rocks as he went and soon he found himself at the top.

His eyes widened then. What looked like an army of digimon were attacking the Gotsumon. Most In-Trainings, there were a few Rookies in there too. Although the Gotsumon could've over-powered a lot of the In-Trainings, they were just outnumbered.

Snapping out of his daze, Naruto looked for Strabimon. He found him. Unfortunately.

He appeared to be fighting a Champion Level Digimon. The digimon looked like a muscular bird. Except for the fact that it's legs, wings, neck and head were covered in armor.

Now against any Rookie, Strabimon would almost always over-power them. But against a Champion? Not so well.

He was leaking a lot of data and looked like he could barely stand. Seeing this, Naruto, being the reckless idiot we all know and, for the most part, hate, started to rush down without a plan… ring any bells? *Cough* Iruka *Cough Cough*

Seeing the bird charging up for something(Attack), Naruto's eyes widened and as quickly as he was there… he was gone.

Naruto leaped in front of BlackStrabimon just as the bird thrust his charged and very sharp talons towards them. They pierced through flesh and bone.

He had maneuvered himself into a position he had thought he recognized but… he just couldn't remember. He was leaning over a wide-eyed Strabimon with the talons pierced through his back.

"Wh… why?", Strabimon asked.

Naruto gave a grin. "I may not know you very well… *Cough Cough* And you're an inconsiderate jerk. *Cough* But… I have a feeling we would've been… *Cough* good friends. Besides… if I didn't… who would?"

At that point, Naruto had to gasp out the ending. His eyes fluttering, he smiled weakly and grasped BlackStrabimon's armor covered hand.

"But… I think the real reason… is because… you remind me… of myself." Naruto finished.

Unknown to both, data started to build in the space between their hands.

"You… you idiot!", Strabimon snarled.

Naruto laughed weakly before gasping in pain as the bird digimon got it's wits together and pulled its talons out of Naruto's back.

"Haha… how touching. A weakling dying as his digi-pet watches… I've never seen anything more beautiful.", the bird spoke.

Strabimon grabbed Naruto and set him down, before getting up, still not seeing the data collecting near the right hand of Naruto.

"Shut up… bastard. He was a lot better then you in that aspect."

The bird raised an eyebrow. "And tell me… what aspect?"

"The one where he listens to his instincts… the one when he knows he's heading into danger… the one when he knows he's going to die… and Diatrymon… you crossed that line a long time ago. So I'm sorry to say… die."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Hehe… that wasn't a threat… that was a promise!"

Right when Strabimon screamed that in rage, the data finished collecting in Naruto's hand, and time stood still in a mind.

[_Naruto's Mind_]

*Drip* *Drip* *Drip*

Naruto awoke to the familiar sound of the sewer. He sat up straight away, worrying about Strabimon.

However it seemed Fate had a different problem for him to face… *Cough* Narrator *Cough*

"**Hehe… it seems the jailor has finally presented the prisoner with a visit… one in which we can talk."**, the Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto swerved around, "Where's Strabimon and the bird?! And what happened to the Gotsumon?!"

"**Quiet child… here you are, yelling at me while I'm using almost all of my chakra to keep you alive and to keep you away from the one they call… Anubismon."**

"What?"

"**Kit… I suggest you get the hell out and save the one you call… Strabimon. And don't worry… I'll keep you alive… for now…"**

And with that, Naruto was abruptly shoved out of his mind.

[_The Borders Of The Gotsumon Village_]

When Naruto awoke once again, he felt no pain, but he knew it was there.

"_Thanks, Kyuubi"_

Squeezing his hand for the kunai he knew wasn't there, he felt something else.

The object was shaped like an Arc. The "background" was a midnight black, and the ring around the screen and the buttons were both white.

He clutched the device, and felt the aura from the Kyuubi's Den (That's what it will be called from now on) emerge around him.

He stumbled up, right as he heard Strabimon scream in rage. He felt something twinge in his body… he didn't know why but he too now felt an unreal amount of un-holy rage. And it wasn't the Kyuubi.

And he screamed. In almost perfect Sync with Strabimon, their rage was released together. Then, it happened. Light shined from the device in his hand towards Strabimon and the ring and buttons on the device turned a blood red.

They both knew the other was alive now, but what had happened will always continue to surprise them till the end of their lives… and even beyond…

[_Strabimon, Digivolve To…]_

A black egg like structure covered Strabimon as his data was pulled off and the program that made him, him was rewired.

[_Duskmon!]_

* * *

Author's Note: Yes! Not only a longer chapter, but the Narrator also returns!

No questions once again… but hey. The text below is the same as last time! X]

Want to know what will happen to Naruto in the battle… Then tune in next time on… "Digital Life"!


	6. AN

As of now, Naruto, The Blue Mage and Digital Life are being moved to my new account, SnowyLightning, for reasons I must not discuss… In other words, MAKE YOUR OWN DAMN GUESSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the way, if you find anything different in, The Blue Mage, blame it on my new addiction to Final Fantasy XIII.

For The Final Time…

K. Suicide Bomber


End file.
